Für immer und ewig
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Wenn Fred seiner Freundin einen Heiratsantrag machen will, will er das auch richtig. Mit allem Tamtam, der möglich ist. Auch wenn andere dann leider nur zweite Geige spielen...


Hallöchen!

Dieser Prolog ist zum einen natürlich der Anfang einer neuesn, chaotischen Geschichte über Fred udn Hermine und zum anderen auch der Epilog von "Wer ein Ziel hat darf komplizierte Umwege gehen"... ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß und lasst mich wissen, ob ich weiter schreiben soll!

Fehler dürft ihr behalten - diese "ONE SHOT" wurde nicht gebetat.

* * *

_**Ein Abend bei Jocoso Juan**_

Wütend stand Hermine vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und wühlte wie eine Besessene darin herum. Wo war es nur? Wo war es nur? Ihre Mutter hatte ihr letztes jahr zu Weihnachten ein wunderschönes und vor allem sexy Kleid geschenkt.

Erst hatte sie gedacht, sie würde sterben, weil das kleid dermaßen kurz war, und als ihre Mum dann auch noch so schelmisch gelächelt hatte, war Hermine kurz davor gewesen, zu glauben, sie sei verrückt geworden. So ein Geschenk passte einfach nicht zu Mrs. Granger, aber dennoch. SIE hatte es ihr geschenkt und heute wollte sie es endlich das erste Mal anziehen.

Fred hatte es noch nicht gesehen.

Endlich fand sie es unter ihrem Wintermantel, wo es sich frecherweise versteckt hatte. Es war sehr schwarz und sehr kurz. Den Hintern bedeckte es gerade so noch. Der Ausschnitt war gefährlich tief und der Stoff lag wie eine zweite Haut an ihr. Es war perfekt... zumindest für einige Dinge.

Doch bevor sie es anziehen wollte, musste sie noch duschen und ihre Haare fertig machen. Das ging auch recht schnell. In duschen war sie sowieso Rekordhalterin. Das war auch kein Wunder, da sie in ihrem siebten Schuljahr so wenig Zeit gehabt hatte, dass sie in einigen Lebensbereichen Rekordzeiten abliefern musste. So brauchte sie zum Beispiel im Bad nur zehn Minuten, für duschen, Haare machen, Kosmetik durcharbeiten und Zähneputzen.

Ihre Kontrollgänge als Vertrauensschülerin und Schulsprecherin hatte sie ebenfalls immer recht schnell abhandeln können, da sie Harrys Karte immer zur Hand genommen hatte. So hatte sie immer nur die Gänge abgecheckt, die mit Schülern belegt waren. Also noch ein Bereich, den sie in zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten abdecken konnte. So hatte sie immer mehr Zeit fürs Lernen und Hausaufgaben machen gehabt.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gerade, als Hermine sich ein schwarzes Band fertig in die Haare geflochten hatte, klickte das Schloss und Fred kam rein. Sie fackelte nicht lange und warf sich ihren knielangen Jeansmantel über und knöpfte ihn schnell zu.

"Hermine? Bis du fertig?", hörte sie ihn vorsichtig fragend durch die Ecke schielend.

"Fred, du kannst ruhig rein kommen, ich bin nicht nackt und trage auch kein Hochzeitskleid, dass du nach Brauch nicht sehen dürftest."

"Oh, glaube mir, ich würde mir beides trotzdem ansehen!", zwinkerte er ihr zu und kam dann auf sie zu, um sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Fast zu spät merkte sie, dass er versuchte, von hinten ihre Knöpfe zu öffnen, um unter den Mantel schielen zu können.

"Fred!", warnte sie ihn lächelnd und schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Hand.

"Aber ich will doch nur sehen, was du schönes anhast. Ich muss doch wissen, wie ich zu reagieren habe, wenn du beim Spanier deinen Mantel ablegst. Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft von mir erwarten, dass ich spontan reagieren kann - wahrscheinlich würde ich dann eher an einem Herzinfarkt sterben, bei dem Anblick."

"Du redest gerade gewaltigen Müll, Fred. Aber glaube mir, mein Plan ist es ja, dir einen Herzinfarkt entgegenzuschleudern. Ich wollte dich schon immer mal im krankenhaus besuchen udn so kommen wir da am schnellsten hin."

Stirnrunzelnd schaute er sie von der Seite an, aber als er ihr lächelnd bemerkte, grinste er ebenfalls und küsste ihre Wange.

"Was willst du denn im Krankenhaus?"

"Oh, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie superbequem die Betten sind und außerdem kann man die so cool mit einer Fernbedinung hoch und runter fahren. Als Kind hatte ich da immer sehr viel Spaß dran, bis mir die Krankenschwester die Bedinung weggenommen hatte."

Vor zwei Jahren hätte Fred ihr jetzt eine menge Fragen gestellt: Was ist eine Fernbedinung? Wozu sind Krankenschwestern da? Sind die auch krank und in der Zeit, in der man da ist, eine art Schwester, mit der man sich unterhalten kann usw.

Aber zwei jahre reichen aus, um einen muggelungebildeten Fred zu einem Muggelexperten zu machen. Er war bereits so weit, um seinem Vater Elektrizität und die Funktion von Gummienten zu erklären (und natürlich noch vieles mehr).

"Du willst also ein Krankenhausbett haben?"

"Nein, ich möchte nur einmal eins mit dir teilen. Was glaubst du, wie schön das wäre. Die Matratzen sind ungefähr zehn Zentimeter dick und sind extrem bequem. Die Kissen sind voluminöser, als alle anderen Kissen, die ich je zu Gesicht bekommen habe, die Bettdecken riesig und die Bettwäsche ist super flauschig... Fred! Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag."

Während sie gesprochen hatte und ihm viele verschiedene Fantasien bescherte, fing er an ihren Hals zu küssen und Knutschflecken zu prodozieren. Er wurde schließlich aufgehalten, als seine Hand wieder zwischen zwei Knöpfen ihres Mantels verschwanden.

"Man Hermine. Wie kannst du von mir erwarten, dass ich mir soetwas anhöre und darauf nicht irgendwie reagiere?", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen, ließ aber dann von ihr ab. Drehte sie jedoch zu sich um, um ihr Geischt in seine Hände zu nehmen, damit er sie innig küssen konnte. Nachdem sie sich keuchend von ihm gelöst hatte, bemerkte er das Strahlen in ihren Augen, dass er so sehr liebte.

"Komm, lass uns jetzt gehen, sonst verfällt unsere Reservierung!", flüsterte sie, gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm ihn dann bei der Hand, um ihn hinter sich herziehen zu können.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Rápido, rápido!" Das spanische Lokal **_Jocoso Juan_**, dass sich Fred ausgesucht hatte war brechend voll. Eigentlich recht ungewöhnlich für einen Donnerstagabend, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass diesen Abend ein spanischer Sänger für die Unterhaltung im Restaurant sorgen sollte.

Jeder Tiusch war voll bestezt mit Muggeln und Hermine hatte schon Angst, dass sie gar keinen Tisch mehr abbekommen würden.

Doch der Mann, der sie vor sich herschob, schien genau zu wissen, wo er hin wollte. Und somit befolgte sie seinen hastigen Ausrufen und beeilte sich seinen Regieanweisungen zu folgen. Fred fand die ganze Situation einfach nur lustig und grinste nur vor sich hin, während er seiner Freundin und dem Kellner folgte. Muggel konnten so komsich sein!

Endlich, ihr kam es vor wie unendliche Stunden, erreichten sie einen Zweiertisch, etwas abseits von den anderen, aber immer noch nahe genug, um sie beobachten zu können und die Möglichkeit zu haben, den Kellner zu sich zu rufen.

"Darf ich ihnen ihren Mantel abnehmen?" Der Kellner hatte einen spanischen Akzent und das typische südländische Aussehen. Freundlich zwionkerte er ihr zu, während sie ihren Jeanswintermantel aufknöpfte.

"Eine schöne Freundin haben sie da", bemerkte der Kellner, als sie ihm das gewünschte Kleidungsstück überreichte. Fred konnte dazu nicht einmal was sagen. Seine Augen waren nur ungesund weit aufgerissen und sein Mund klappte ziemlich ungeniert auf.

"Hermine?", bekam er dann doch noch zustande, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ziemlich dämlich aussehen musste.

"Ja?"

"Abdukadonisorulafn!", schwafelte er vor sich hin und schaute vom Kellner zu Herine und von hermine zum Kellner.

"Was ist?", meinte der dritte. "Wenn sie ihnen nicht gefällt - ich nehme sie gerne!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in die Garderobe.

"Fred, bitte setzt dich endlich hin. Es könnte jemand auf die Idee kommen, dass du einen Schlaganfall erlitten hast und dann wird unser ganzer schöner Abend zerstört!", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und setzte sich aufreizend auf einen der beiden Stühle. Sie liebte es ihn zu reizen.

Für ihren Geschmack fing er sich aber wieder viel zu schnell und grinste sie lazsiv an.

"Ich dachte du wolltest schon immer mal mit mir eine Nacht in einem Krankenhausbett erleben?", konterte er setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

"Ja, aber nicht heute."

"Aber warum denn nicht, ich könnte mir keinen besseren Abendausklang vorstellen und außerdem: aus welchen Grund sonst hast du heute diese sehr... exklusive Kleid angezogen?"

Ehe sie zu einer Antwort kam, eilte der Kellner wieder herbei und legte ordentlich zwei Speisekarten vor seine Gäste. Hermine zwinkerte er wieder zu, die verlegen wegschaute, während Fred ihn böse anfunkelte.

"Ihr Getränkewunsch?"

Nachdem sie ihre Bestellung abgegeben hatten - sie wussten schon gleich, was sie essen wollten - eilte der Kellner wieder weg und ließ ihnen wieder ihre Zweisamkeit.

"Also? Wozu dieses Kleid?"

"Fred, ... wir haben heute unseren zweiten Jahrestag, da darf ich mich doch etwas anders anziehen, oder?", erklärte sie ihm in einen schön fast mütterlichen Ton, strich aber zur gleichen Zeit mit ihrem Fuß seinen Unterschenkel entlang und zwinkerte ihm zu. Was war das für ein Spiel?

"Hermine, e sist ja schön zu wissen, dass dich meine Anwesenheit ganz wild mach, aber bitte, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit! Wo uns doch jeder sehen kann..." Er benutzte eine gespielt entsetzte Stimme, worauf sie aber nicht einging. Stattdessen beugte sie sich über den Tisch (bei ihrem Ausschnitt ist euch hoffentlich klar, was das mit Fred anstellte) und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Na und? Sollen die Leute doch denken was sie wollen!"

Die Röte, die ihm darauf ins Gesicht schoss, erinnerte sie sehr an ihren besten Fredun aus der Schulzeit und sie bekam einen herzlichen Lachanfall.

"Warum lachst du?", fragte er beleidigt udn drehte sich demonstartiv um. Sie wusste, auch wenn sie es gerade nicht sah, dass er trotzdem grinste und einfach auf ihre Reaktion wartete.

"Du benimmst dich gerade genauso wie Ron in unserem sechsten Schuljahr."

"Oh Gott, erinnere mich nicht daran, dass Ron vor mir wusste, wie es sich anfühlt, dich zu vögeln!"

Jetzt war sie dran, rot zu werden.

"Bitte, sag das nicht so laut. Die Leute denken sonst noch, ich wäre irgendso ein Flittchen. Ich bin eigentlich ganz stolz darauf, ein ehrbares Mädchen zu sein und wenn hier irgendjemand vom Ministerium sitzt, kann ich das mit der Beförderung vergessen."

Diesmal lehnte sich Fred zu ihr rüber und flüsterte ihr genau die selben Worte zu, wie sie es zuvor getan hatte. "Na und? Sollen die Leute doch denken, was sie wollen!" Dann gab er ihr einen sehr innigen Kuss, der nur vom Räuspern des Kellner unterbrochen wurde.

"Schade, dass sie sich doch so gut verstehen. Ich hätte sie gerne genommen", erklärte er etwas niedergeschlagen und servierte ihnen ihre Vorspeise. Fred konnte darauf nicht anders reagieren, als ihm ein Triumpflächeln zu schenken und seine freundin erst recht noch mal zu küssen. Der Kellner zischte ab.

"Fred, du bist gemein!"

"Ich weiß, aber ich bin es gerne."

Schweigend aßen sie ihre Vorspeise, tauschten manchmal, um vom anderen zu probieren und nippten gelegtlich vom Rotwein. Als sie mit ihrem ersten Gang fertig waren, übernahm Hermine einen kleinen teil der Aufgabe des Kellners und stellte die Teller zusammen, als auch schon der besagte herbeistürmte, um ihr die Teller abzunehmen.

"Danke Miss! Oder etwa schon Mrs.? Wünschen sie noch etwas zu trinken?" Die Blicke Freds ignorierend, wandte sich der Kellner ganz den Wünschen Hermines zu, die schon einen leichten, roten Schatten auf ihren Wangen trug. Sie hasste aufdringliche Kellner. Die Idee mit dem Kleid war wohl doch nicht so gut gewesen.

"Entschuldigen sie, Mister. Ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie endlich aufhören würden, meine Freundin zu belästigen, sonst melde ich das ihrem Chef! Es kann ja wohl nciht angehen, dass ein Kellner seine Kundin anbaggert. Machen sie, dass sie unseren Fisch holen, sonst vergesse ich mich!", herrschte Fred ihn an und erzielte auch die gewünschte Reaktion. Der Kellner zog Leine.

"Fred, du bist echt gemein. Aber ich bin sehr dankbar, dass du das bist."

"Ich weiß."

Zärtlich lächelte er sie an, ehe er ihre linke Hand ergriff und mit seinem Daumen darüber streichelte.

"Sagst du mir dafür endlich, was du mit diesem Kleid noch vorhast?"

"Fred... es ist echt anstrengend eine Überraschung zu planen, wenn du andauernd nachfragst. Warte es doch einfach ab. Du wirst noch in den Genuss kommen, es zu erfahren." Sie lächelte ihn siegessicher an und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, als auch der Kellner wieder ankam, zwei Teller mit Lachs in den Händen.

Auch diesen Teil der Mahlzeit nahmen sie schweigend zu sich, während sie der spanischen Musik lauschte und die Flamenco tanzenden Leute beobachteten. Ein Paar fiel besonders auf, da die beiden diesen Tanz offenbar perfekt beherrschten. (Was würde ich dafür geben, um richtig tanzen zu können!)

Und endlich kam die Zeit, den Nachtisch zu sich zu nehmen. Die Teller des letzten Ganges wurden abgeräumt und ein Mann erschien mit einem silbernen Teller, der mit einer silbernen Haube verdeckt war. Überrascht hob hermine beiden Augenbrauen und schielte dann zu Fred, der sich gerade bei dem Mann - offenbar der Geschäftsführer - bedankte.

"Na, nimm diesen Deckel ab", forderte Fred sie auf und lächelte sie breit an.

"Und du?"

"Ich bekomme nichts. Hab keinen Hunger mehr."

"Na gut... doch... FRED!" Sie hatte es getan. Den Deckel abgenommen. Und jetzt schlug sie ihre Hände vors Gesicht, die leuchtenden Augen waren auf ihren "Nachtisch" fixiert.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit stand Fred auf, nahm den weißgoldenen Rind in die eine Hand, kniete vor seiner Angebeteten nieder und nahm ihre Hände in seine andere.

"Hermine. Ich liebe dich schon eine ganze Zeit und komme mir trotzdem gerade ziemlich dämlich vor, hier vor dir zu knien und dich um etwas zu bitten, obwohl es mir eine Ehre sein müsste, vor der schönesten, klügesten und perfektesten Frau auf dieser Welt knieen zu dürfen. Du bist die erste, bei der ich mich daheim fühle und auch wenn ich dich manchmal mit meinen Späßen zur Weißglut treibe und mich völlig daneben benehme: ich liebe dich über alles und könnte mir niemand anderes an deiner Seite vorstellen.

Magst du mich bis zum Ende deines Lebens ertragen?"

Da sie kein Wort, keine Regung zustande bekam, steckte er ihr einfach nur sehr vorsichtig und liebevoll den Ring auf ihren schmalen Finger und küsste anschließend ihre Hand. Dann stand er auf und wollte sich schon wieder auf seinen Platz setzten, als sie seine Hand ergriff und ihn zu sich runterzog.

"Ja, ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir zusammen sein, mit dir lachen, mich über dich ärgern, dich zurechtweisen und deine Zärtlichkeit spüren. Ich könnte mir kein anderes Kind - er hob vorwurfsvoll eine Augenbraue - keinen anderen Mann - sie lächelte kurz - vorstellen, den ich an meiner Seite haben will."

Den begeisterten Applaus bekamen sie gar nicht mit, aber die Muggel, denen der Antrag ja nicht verbrogen geblieben ist, jubelten und klatschten fröhlich in die Hände. Die beiden genossen einfach nur das Gefühl der Lippen des anderen auf seinen eigenen. Und erst jetzt wurde den beiden WIRKLICH bewusst, was sie am anderen hatten. Die ganze Welt.

"So, und jetzt gehen wir nach Hause und du sagst mir endlich, wozu du dieses Kleid angezogen hast!", erklärte er, obwohl er schon von Anfang an die Antwort gewusst hatte. Sie bezahlten - das trinkgeld fiel durschnittlich aus - und verließen Arm in Arm, eng verschlungen, das Lokal.

Das verstörte Gesicht des Kellners bekamen sie nie zu Gesicht.

**TBC?**


End file.
